Closest Thing To Crazy
by Divinorse
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but it's post-Rumours, pre-Prom Queen Samchel. Rated M for language and later chapters. Disclaimer and other notes in the fic itself. Review and you will get free secks-I mean SOCKS. ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters or songs included in this fanfiction at all.**

A/N: I'm trying to make a multi-chapter one where relationships actually develop into more serious things, rather than the ones I normally do when there's just two people in a room and they're like 'Okay let's fuck.' Reviews are always accepted :D Ideas for songs to be used in this fic or any other character developments/lines you want seen can also be arranged. I also want to have a go at multi-pairing fanfictions, so any other ships you want in here can be used too!

* * *

><p>"Okay, you guys! Who is up for Duets, round dos?" Will Schuester asked the New Directions.<p>

Cheers of approval rang throughout. Puck and Artie fistbumped, Brittany and Santana exchanged looks, Mike held Tina's hand, Mercedes and Kurt high-fived, and Quinn looped her arm around Finn's. Sam looked around and put his hand up. "Er, Mr Schue, I think I'm going to have to skip this one. I'd rather not sing a duet at all than in my own. Sadly, only Kurt has that kind of talent," he half-smiled over to his friend and nodded. Kurt smiled back, but a sob was visibly heard and somebody ran out of the room. Shit, Sam thought. He'd forgotten Rachel was in the room too.

He ran out after her, ignoring Mr Schue's "Sam! Get back here!" She'd run into the girls' toilets, but fuck it. He had to apologise to her now, face-to-face. He took a deep breath in and pushed open the door.

"Rachel?" he asked. He looked underneath the stalls, hoping to see her feet. He did, and when he looked up, she was stood in the open door of the stall, tears still streaming down her face. "Rachel, I'm so sorry, I forgot you were there. Wait, I can make that sound better. I didn't realise you were in the room because you were sat in the corner, and you weren't talking. Is it something Finn's done? Because I swear, if he has, I-"

"It has nothing to do with Finn. Well, partially. He gets mad because I kissed Puck because I was mad at him-Him as in Finn," she explained, and Sam nodded, "and yet he finds it acceptable to-to help girls cheat? I'm sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to upset you, but I've just been feeling so bad about myself lately. I know I'm not as good as Quinn. I know that I'm going to be living in her shadow forever. I mean, I liked Finn for ages, she got in there before me. I liked Puck for ages, she got in there before me. I've liked you for ages-" she gasped, holding her hand to her mouth. "Ignore that last sentence." She wiped her eyes with her hand and tried to leave. Sam barricaded her exit with his arm, and led her to sit on the toilet seat. "This isn't the most socially acceptable places to be having a conversation, you know, Sam."

"I don't care," Sam smiled, kneeling down beside her. "You know what? I don't care about anything anymore. Wanna know why?" She nodded. "Because you like me. Rachel Berry of all people, likes me, the guy who talks in Na'vi and does really dorky impressions, and has a trouty mouth."

"I've already mentioned that your lips are cute," she smiled gently.

"Anyway, do you want to know why I said no to your prom proposal?"

"I know that. You couldn't afford it. I understand," Rachel nodded.

"You don't understand, it's not just that. Rachel, it's not just about me and my lack of funding. It's because prom should be the one night where a star like you can shine, where you can have some brilliantly hunky guy on your arm telling you how fantastically beautiful you look in your dress, and everyone will say 'Wow. Look at her.' And you'll get the admiration you deserve, because nobody deserves to be the one in the spotlight more than you. If you're there with me, everyone will just think 'Oh look, there's Rachel with Sam. Probably feels sorry for him.' And I don't want people thinking of you like that. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve me," he sighed.

"Why not?" she asked. "Every girl deserves a guy that's going to treat her right throughout everything, right? Just as much as every guy deserves a girl that will stick with him throughout everything." She smiled. "I'll have you if you have me."

Sam grinned. "Awesome." Rachel laughed, and he tucked her hair behind her ear. "You get yourself cleaned up and I'll wait outside."

Rachel returned moments later. "Ready?" Sam asked, and instead of holding out his hand, he stuck his butt out slightly.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Hop on!" Sam exclaimed, waving his arms behind him.

Rachel laughed and jumped on his back. He adjusted her so that she was on safely and ran through the corridors, making Rachel giggle. He stopped just outside the door, let her down, and opened the door for her to enter. She thanked him and turned to the others. "I apologise for my absence, fellow Glee clubbers, I hope you haven't missed my presence too much." Everyone groaned besides Sam, who laughed slightly, but not in a mean way. She turned to him amongst the eye-rolls and he smiled back, ushering her on. She smiled as she turned back. "I will be taking part in this duets competition, with Sam."

"Only because nobody else wanted either of you," Santana glared.

Sam stood next to Rachel and took her hand. "Well, maybe we wanted each other anyway."

"Dude, you're totally holding her hand. Why are you holding her hand?" Finn asked.

Quinn punched his arm. "It's none of your business, Finn," she said through gritted teeth.

"Quinn's right, it isn't your business, Finn." Rachel nodded at Quinn.

"Besides, dude, isn't it kinda obvious?" Sam asked.

"Alright everyone, let's just settle down and get to work on your duets!" Mr Schue gestured to the two only vacant seats. "Sam, Rachel…"

* * *

><p>What did people think of this chapter? What do people want to see more of? <em>Who<em> do people want to see more of? Tell me what you want, guys! (I'll try and update weekly or something.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters or songs included in this fanfiction at all.**

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! What did you think of this chapter? I was trying to get some character development between everyone this time. More reviews are always accepted (: Suggestions for future chapters too!

* * *

><p>"Rachel? Rachel <em>Berry<em>?" She turned to see who was talking to her, and was surprised at the sight of Jesse St James greeting her. "You look fantastic," he noted, eyeing her up and down.

She shuffled uncomfortably. "Jesse, you should be aware that-"

"HEY!" a voice came from beside them. They both turned to see Sam there. Relief swept over Rachel's face, whereas Jesse looked confused. Sam squared him off. "What…Do you think…You're doing…With _my_ girlfriend?" he growled.

"Chill the fuck out, man!" Jesse put his hands up. "I was just catching up with her, that's all."

"When you're _catching up_ with somebody, you tend to talk to that person, not stare at their body. Now I'm going to say this once, and once only. You're going to leave Rachel alone."

"What are you going to do about it, Fish-Lips?" Jesse smirked.

"Actually, I believe it's Trouty Mouth," an amused Kurt walked up to them, Mercedes by his side. "Jesse," he acknowledged, then did a double take. "Wait, what are you doing back at McKinley?"

"I just came to see Rachel. I know that prom's coming up and I was wondering if-"

"Oh hell to the no," Mercedes interjected. "You are not going anywhere near her. Not unless you want to answer to _me_, that is. And no, you don't want to answer to me. Unlike Rachel here, I _am_ one to hold a grudge, and we still need to repay you for what you did to her. So I suggest you back off."

"Besides, she's going with me," Sam glared at Jesse.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows. "We'll see. Catch you later, Berry," he winked as he walked off. Sam began to march towards him, but Puck saw and ran to hold him off.

"Dude, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't even know. Some smart-ass Broadway kid just tried it on with Rachel. Who even is that guy?" he asked Mercedes.

"Jesse St. James was a part of Vocal Adrenaline. He transferred to McKinley, telling us it was because he loved Rachel and his parents were moving and he didn't want to lose her, when actually, he was just spying on us to give Vocal Adrenaline advantages, telling them our weakest spots."

"Is that why you didn't want that Sunshine girl performing at our benefit?" he asked, and the four of them nodded, Puck slower than the others.

"Wait, are you trying to tell me that Jesse hit on Rachel?" Albeit the fact that the two had long since broken up, Puck had always felt a sense of protection for Rachel. He nodded at Sam, who took it as a sign that they were going to find Jesse and confront him.

Sam looked at Kurt and Mercedes. "Take care of her for me for a bit, will you?" he asked, and they nodded.

"Sam, where are you-?" Rachel couldn't finish her sentence because Kurt and Mercedes had each of her arms in theirs.

"Come on, Rach. We're taking you prom shopping," Kurt smiled.

"Wait, but I don't have any-"

"Blaine's coming, and we've already spoken to your dads. Blaine will pay for now, and then your dads will pay him," Kurt beamed. He knew the prospect of seeing Blaine would make Rachel feel more comfortable. Yes, Rachel did have that slight crush moment with Blaine, but now that everything had settled, he was a good friend to her.

"See? Everything's sorted. Now just chill, Rachel! Let your best friends take you out shopping," Mercedes smiled, and Rachel grinned. She'd never had anyone as a 'best friend' now she had two?

"So what are you doing for prom, Mercedes?" Rachel asked, a spring in her step.

"I'm going with Jeff," she blushed.

"Jeff as in Warbler Jeff?" Kurt asked, surprised. She nodded. "Well, that's fantastic! I'm sure Blaine would have heard and he can help you out finding the outfit. And as one of Sam's closest friends too, Rachel, I can assure you we will find something to suit both of you perfectly."

"I'm not sure if we can go to prom, what with Sam's problem and everything…" Rachel mumbled.

"We'll let your dads talk to you about that," Kurt mused.

When they arrived at the mall, Blaine was already waiting with two coffees in his hands. Kurt jumped a little and squealed in delight. He went to rush toward his boyfriend when Rachel pulled him back. "Hot. Coffee." She reminded him. Kurt nodded at her in thanks for pointing it out and merely thanked Blaine for the coffee.

"Rachel. Mercedes." Blaine nodded at each of them respectively. "May I say you both look lovely. And also congratulations to you both on your new relationships. Jeff hasn't stopped talking about it all day," he chuckled. "So where first?" he asked Kurt.

"Oh, I know this _great_ place not too far from here! Blaine, could you hold this, please?" he asked, and Blaine complied. "Tahnk you." He took Mercedes' and Rachel's hands and led them to the dress store on the other side of the mall.

"Kurt! How lovely to see you in here again!"

"Hello, Susan!" he waved. "This is Mercedes, and this is Rachel. They're both going to be your clients today."

"Lovely! And are you two their dates?" she asked. Susan knew about Kurt's sexuality, naturally, he would come into her shop all the time and help her out, but she wasn't sure what kids do nowadays.

"No, we're each other's. Blaine, this is Susan. I used to come in here and help her when Dad has his football buddies around. Susan, this is Blaine, my boyfriend."

"A pleasure to meet you, Susan," Blaine greeted politely, holding his hand out to shake hers.

She took it, giggling. "Kurt, I appreciate your taste in men," she smirked. "Now, let's get going with you two, shall we?"

She took the two girls into a room at the back, and all Kurt and Blaine could hear were "Uh-uh" and "I don't think that style will truly flatter me" and eventually, "That is _perfect_!"

"Come out! We want to see what you look like!" Kurt called to the dressing rooms.

"Okay, calm down!" Rachel laughed. She came out wearing a baby pink dress, with thin shoulder straps and a skirt that ended just over her knees. Blaine whistled lowly, and Kurt shoved him.

Blaine chuckled. "Calm down, Kurt. Rachel, you look absolutely radiant," he smiled, and Rachel grinned.

"Come on Mercedes, you can't hide in there forever!" Kurt called.

"Watch me," she said through the curtain. Rachel could tell her voice was thick with sadness, and she looked through the curtain slightly. Mercedes was wearing a dark green strapless dress with an ankle-length skirt and embroidery on the top half.

"'Cedes, you look stunning. Why do you want to hide?" she asked.

"This dress looked so much better on the rack than it does on me. I just wanted to have a nice dress that I could wear so that Jeff would be the sort of date that couldn't take his eyes off of me. Now he definitely won't because he'll be staring at how oddly this dress fits me!"

Rachel came in to the cubicle. "Do you not think I feel the same way? This is the most flesh I've ever bared, and there's a reason I cover up my body. As talented as I may be, even I have my flaws. My elbows jut out, I have broad shoulders and my legs are all knobbly. Now you, Mercedes. You don't give a crap what others think of you. You take everything in your stride, and you inspire me. You'll be letting us both down if you don't get out there and flaunt everything you've got to those two."

Mercedes smiled at her best girlfriend, and opened the curtain. "So what do you think?"

"Perfection. Absolute perfection. Susan, if I may say so, these two have been your best work." Susan grinned, and nodded in agreement. "You'll take care of these for them, won't you?" he asked.

"Of course!" Susan smiled.

"Good, because we have dinner reservations in less than half an hour, so come on, guys!"

Everyone laughed and Rachel and Mercedes went back into their cubicles. Rachel took one last look at her in her dress and sighed happily. Prom was really going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>So that's chapter two! Next chapter: What <em>did<em> happen when Puck and Sam met Jesse? Who is Rachel going to meet at her dinner date that gives her an ultimatum? (Also I know I said updates weekly, but this story is taking over, I keep wanting to write more!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters or songs included in this fanfiction at all.**

A/N: More and more love for this story! Thank you so much guys 3 I tried to get more of the whole Quinn/Sam/Rachel/Finn bits here, and I kept the confrontation scene from being too violent because they might just be paying Jesse another visit later on, and I wanted it to be stronger. Reviews/suggestions, all are taken into account!

* * *

><p>"Get back here, St James!" Puck yelled. They'd chased him out of school and into the streets of Lima. Jesse ran for cover in an alley, and Puck and Sam exchanged silent instructions. Sam was to stay at one end of the alley, and Puck at the other.<p>

Puck texted Sam to say that he was ready, and Sam made himself visible to Jesse. "Well, well, Jessica. We meet again."

"J-e-s-s-e. It's spelt the dude's way. It's just Jesse," he growled.

Sam launched forward in mock attack, and Jesse tried to run. Puck barricaded him with an "I don't think so." Puck then proceeded to push him against the wall. "We just want to make sure you leave Rachel alone, and that you're aware of the consequences if you break that promise."

"Why are you so overprotective of her? You're not even dating her anymore," Jesse spat through struggles.

"True, but she's still extremely important to me. And Sam's one of my bros. Anyone who messes with my bro's girl just isn't cool." Puck tilted his head towards them, indicating that Sam should come closer.

"Listen up, Jessica, and you listen good. You're going to leave my girlfriend alone, okay? You're not to go near her, speak to her or do anything to her," Sam warned.

"What are you going to do, Fish Lips?" Jesse taunted.

"You used that before, and as Kurt rightly corrected, it's _Trouty Mouth_! Get some new insults, and a new girlfriend, okay?" He turned to Puck. "Think he's been told enough?"

"Wait a sec," Puck said. He stared at Jesse and then kicked him so hard in the groin that his feet left the ground. "Okay. Now he has. Now come on, we have to get to Breadstix!" Puck ushered as Jesse collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

They were sat at the usual table, the only one to fit 13 people and a wheelchair. They had just ordered their meals.

"So, what duet are you doing?" Mercedes asked Sam and Rachel.

"We're doing Closest Thing To Crazy by Katie Melua," Rachel beamed.

"Yeah, I know it's mostly just for a girl, but I'll be backing her up. That's the thing with having a girlfriend who's more talented than you; you have to make way for all of it," he smirked.

Finn glared at Sam, who was playfully intertwining his fingers with Rachel's. What was it with Sam being Finn's shadow? Finn went out with Quinn, then Sam did. Finn went out with Rachel, now Sam is. Finn's close to Kurt, so is Sam. It annoyed him that Sam wanted to be like him so much. Yet, it also gave him a little sense of pride, like he was worthy of being looked up to like this.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," Rachel got up from her chair and headed for the toilets.

"Hello again, Rachel." She could feel his breath down her neck.

"Jesse, I thought Sam and Puck already told you to leave me alone."

"I won't until I hear it from your luscious lips," he smirked.

"Leave me alone. I am over you, Jesse St James. The moment you cracked that egg over my head was one of the worst experiences of my life and I am not prepared to go through that again. Sam and I are perfectly happy."

"You won't be after I'm done." Jesse raised his eyebrows. "I came down here for one reason, and one reason only – you. I intend to continue to pursue you until I get you. Even if it means having to take Fish Lips out of the picture."

"You are not touching Sam," Rachel glared.

"I won't need to, if you go to prom with me. If you dump little Sammy right there in front of everyone, nobody will get hurt. I'm not normally one to pressure, but what is it going to be? I need an answer now because I want to be sure you're not going to warn Sammy about it and he and your other boyfriend are going to start coming after me again. Because if that does happen, I'm only going to hunt you down even more. So what's it going to be, Rachel?" he asked her, backing her up into a wall.

"I'm not scared of you. Neither is Sam, or Puck, or any of the others. When Rachel Berry declares she doesn't need someone in her life, she doesn't need them. Goodbye, Jesse," she dismissed. The feeling of needing to pee had passed.

"Hey, baby," Sam grinned, pulling her onto his lap. "I missed you. What took you so long?"

Rachel explained what happened, but grabbed onto Sam's shirt collar in a desperate manner. "Please don't go after him. Not tonight. I just want to stay with you." She rested her head on his shoulder, and he put her arm around her.

Quinn glared at the couple. Sam had never treated her like that when they were dating. Then again, Quinn Fabray was never the cuddle-up-to-your-boyfriend type. Nor was she threatened by an ex-boyfriend. Well, until Finn came along. But now her and Finn were dating, which was what she wanted all along. _Right?_ Something about seeing her ex with his felt odd.

"You okay, Quinn?" Finn asked, moving his head to make eye contact.

She shook her head and smiled, looking at him. "I'm fine. How's your meal?"

"Oh, it's awesome. Here, try some." He stabbed some steak with his fork and fed it to her.

Rachel couldn't help but look on in jealousy. Finn never fed her bits of his meal. If anything, _he'd_ take from _her _plate. But she shrugged it off. Maybe her and Finn weren't right for each other. Maybe she had something better now. She looked into her boyfriend's eyes and smiled. She definitely had something better.

"You know what? We should get both our families together for dinner. I mean, if we're going to be dating, they'll need to meet at some point," Sam suggested.

"Will your parents be okay with my dads?" she asked.

"They were fine with me being in an empty house with him during our science project, knowing I'm gay. I'm sure they'll accept your parents," Kurt laughed.

"Then I'll let them know tonight!" Rachel clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, I should go and eat now, my food's probably cold."

"Rach, you ordered a salad. It came out cold, silly," he nuzzled into her neck, and she melted back into him again.

"Okay, someone fetch me a bucket," Mercedes joked.

"I would have thought now that _somebody_ is in a relationship that they would have brought that _somebody_ to meet their friends," Mike smirked.

"Jeff couldn't make it tonight," Mercedes sighed.

"He's visiting his dad, he does so every Friday," Blaine assured her.

"Don't. Say. Friday." Artie had a look of concentration on his face.

Puck laughed. "Ever since he saw that damned Friday video, he can't stop hearing it in his head when someone says it."

"We should totally sing that at prom," Sam laughed. "Puck and I singing, Artie rapping. Why the heck not?" He looked at Rachel, who rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I agreed to date you," she smirked. "But then I remember you're cute."

"Thanks(!)" Sam laughed.

* * *

><p>First off, I did enjoy their rendition of Friday, and I wanted to include it in this :') Next chapter: The families meet. How do Rachel's family react when they hear about Sam's family? Who does Sam find himself meeting? Does he give in to their offer?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters or songs included in this fanfiction at all.**

A/N: Thank you guys so much, I love writing this fic, even more so because I have you guys' support! As always, reviews and suggestions are used :) Thanks again!

* * *

><p>Girls have diseases, right? That's why boys can't go near them," Stevie asked. They were at Rachel's house, and she had just served up lunch.<p>

"That's right," Rachel smiled.

"Yet you can go near Sam without him getting ill," he countered, looking confused.

"Well, when you get to middle school, and you grow up a little, the girl-disease just…Goes away. Then the girl grows up to be a lovely young lady," Rachel explained.

"But how come I can hug Sammy and Stevie and Daddy? Will they get ill, too?" Stacey asked, looking worried.

"No, your family are immune to _your_ girl-disease. Just like my dads were immune to mine."

"Ohh," they both nodded in understanding, and Sam chuckled under his breath.

"How did you do that?" he asked Rachel in a hushed voice. "You don't even have siblings, yet you've handled them better than I could have."

"Once you spend enough time with Finn, you get to understand how boys' minds work." Rachel raised her eyebrows and Sam laughed again.

A throat was cleared at the end of the table. "So, Sam," Leroy Berry turned to face him, "you want to date my daughter, huh? What have you done so far?"

"Oh, I already understood that you probably didn't want me getting too intimate with your daughter, so I've tried to keep that to a minimum," he explained. "We haven't even kissed yet. We've held hands, I've given her a piggyback ride on occasions," he chuckled, "and she sat on my lap once when she was confronted, and I was trying to protect her."

"Who was confronting you, Rachel?" Hiram, her other dad, asked, his brow furrowing.

"That jerk Jesse," she rolled her eyes at the name. "But Sam's been taking very good care of me. You two are very lucky to have such a lovely big brother," she beamed at the two children.

Sam's mother finished her mouthful, then began talking. "Yes, well, I know that the two of you were planning to go to prom as a couple, but I don't see us being able to-"

"We've got that covered," Leroy smiled. "We have a ton of suits between us that I'm sure Sam could fit into. We're paying for Rachel's dress, and for the pre-date dinner, and we've arranged with one of Hiram's work colleagues who owns a classic Cadillac car to drive them there. Much classier than a limousine, I'm sure you'll agree."

Sam and his parents were taken aback by such an offer. "We couldn't, honestly, we wouldn't want to impose," Sam's father began, but Hiram cut him off.

"Nonsense, they'd have gone to charity anyway, and we'd rather they get used for a good cause than sit in a charity shop for months on end," Hiram shrugged.

"Thanks, Mr Berry and Mr Berry. You guys rock," he smiled, and everyone laughed.

"We try our best," Hiram waggled his eyebrows, making the children giggle.

"Hey, Sammy," Stacey whispered, waving him closer.

He bent over the table and whispered back, "What is it, Stace?"

"Your girlfriend's pretty," she grinned. She wasn't quiet enough for Rachel not to overhear her, and Rachel smiled to herself.

Sam looked over at her and whispered, "I know." Rachel couldn't help but beam.

"I think she heard," Stacey giggled.

"Well, my secret's up," Sam said in his normal tone. "Rachel, you now know that I think you're very pretty," he half-smiled.

"Thank you, Sam. You're not too shabby yourself," she teased.

"Get a room!" Stevie rolled his eyes in exasperation, causing everyone to burst out laughing again.

"Come on Stevie, maybe one day you'll have a girlfriend of your own," their father winked.

"Nuh-uh, I'm never having a girlfriend and ending up all gooey like Sam is," he crossed his arms.

"Mr Berry, permission for Stevie and I to leave the table," Sam smirked.

"Permission granted," Leroy smiled back.

"You think I'm gooey, Stevie? Well, could a gooey guy do _this_?" He got up out of his seat and started chasing his brother around the house.

"Outside, please!" their mother yelled over Stevie's giggles.

They both ran out of the open back door and Rachel could see them both wrestling outside. She laughed at them both rolling through the grass.

"Boys," Stacey sighed. "That's why I'm saving myself for after college. I want to be a vet, and I'm going to concentrate on just that."

"Good for you! Besides, you're only young, you'll have plenty of time for guys. And they'll be crawling all over a little cutie like you!" Stacey giggled.

"Thank you, Rachel. Do you need a hand clearing up?"

"Actually, we'll do that," Hiram said, nodding to Leroy. "It's the least we can do for Rachel to thank her for such a nice lunch," he smiled.

"Yeah, thank you for lunch, Rachel, it was lovely," Stacey smiled.

"It's okay, sweetie. Just for that, you are allowed back any time you want!" She tapped Stacey playfully on the nose, and Stacey giggled. "Now come on, let's go break up your brothers."

When they got to the garden, Stevie was sat on top of Sam, screaming, "Beg for mercy!"

Sam was grabbing his brother's hands, growling back, "Never!"

"When you two are quite done, Mommy said we're going to Grandma's!" Stacey yelled. Rachel laughed. Stacey must have had to tell Sam and Stevie off a lot.

"Fine, but I totally won, didn't I, Rachel?" Stevie grinned.

"Well, seeing as you're pinning Sam down, I'd say you did, yes," she nodded.

"Yes!" Stevie waved his arms in victory. "Come on, Sammy, I'll pull you up." He helped his brother up, who picked him up in his arms and ran to the door saying, "I let you win, Stevie. I'll always be bigger and stronger than you!"

"No you won't!" Stevie called back.

"Er, Steven, what do you say to Rachel for making us such a delicious lunch?" their mother asked sternly.

"Thank you, Rachel," he said, and he ran to hug her. He let go as if she'd shocked him. "Oops, girl germs!" He waved his hands as if to shake off the 'disease'.

"I'm a big girl, remember? I don't have the disease anymore," she laughed.

Stacey ran up to her. "I didn't get to hug you!" she moaned.

Rachel picked her up. "Well now you do!" she exclaimed, hugging the child.

"I'm glad you're Sammy's girlfriend now," she whispered. "You're much better than that blonde girl."

"Stacey! Let's go!" their father called to her. "Thank you again, Rachel. I'll leave you and Sam to say goodbye now," he smiled.

"Thank you, Mr Evans. It was good to meet you," she smiled, waving as he left through the door.

She turned, and Sam was close behind her. "Thank you for today. You and your family, they- I mean, what your dads are doing for us, it- I can't put it into words just how happy you've made me. The way you dealt with Steve and Stacey, they're normally a lot shyer than this around new people." Rachel could see tears welling up again. "Thank you, Rachel," he said, and she hugged him tightly. "Look at this, I'm crying just at meeting your family. Imagine what I'm going to be like on our first date." Rachel let go of his neck to look at him in the eyes. "Yes, we're having a first date. Next Saturday. This time, I'm going to cook for you. I've been doing some extra work at Breadstix to help raise some more money, and I've learnt a fair few cooking tips," he smiled. "That's how I could afford it yesterday, before you go worrying."

"Sam, I- You're amazing," Rachel sighed. She leant in to kiss him, but he turned away.

"Nuh-uh. I want our first kiss to be the end of our first date. That way, neither of us can forget it," he half-smiled. "Goodbye, Rachel." He kissed her hand and set off back to the motel.

Sam was coming home from his job at Breadstix when Quinn approached him. "Oh, hey Quinn. What's up?" Sam asked.

"You know what's up, Sam," she smiled slightly. "There's still something between us. You know it, I know it, even Finn does. You can't say you don't notice him glaring at you. You know you want me," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Quinn, I'm with Rachel now. You cheated on me."

"That's in the past now. And I like to move on to the future. _Our_ future." She tiptoed and kissed him. He tried not to kiss her back, but _damnit_, his mouth couldn't escape hers. He strained against her until eventually he pushed her off. "What was that for? You have Finn!"

"You tell Finn, I'll tell him you tried to kiss me. He'll beat the living crap out of you. Now I suggest you go home and forget this ever happened." She walked off, leaving Sam standing there wiping his mouth.

Her phone rang, and she looked at the screen. It was a three-way call between unknown numbers, but she knew who they were. She looked around to make sure nobody was listening. She pressed answer and immediately said, "It's done."

"Excellent. Isaacs, did you get the photos?"

"Yes, Mr St James," Jacob replied.

"Good work. Now get them processed and through my door immediately. You've both done brilliantly."

* * *

><p>Next chapter: What will Jesse do with the pictures? What will become of Samchel? Will Quinn's conscience get the better of her?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters or songs included in this fanfiction at all.**

A/N: Can't stop writing more and more chapters! Thank you for reviewing, favouriting etc. It means so much to me that you guys like it so much, especially the last chapter, I liked writing that one the most :')

* * *

><p>Everyone was whispering in the corridors on Monday as Rachel walked past them. She glared at them and they stopped, but they resumed straight after. She went to her locker, and Jesse was there, leaning against it.<p>

"For the last time, Jesse, Sam and I are fine. Leave us alone," she warned.

"Yeah, Sam's totally great with having you as a girlfriend. That's why he's eating Quinn's face off on the front page of the newspaper," Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about, Jesse?" Rachel sighed.

Jesse, who had a copy in his hand, flicked his arm so that it unfolded and he was holding it up for her to see. There it was, in big writing: **Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater!** Rachel's eyes were filling up with tears. "Rach, I'm so sorry. But, I tell you what. Why don't you go to prom with me? We'll show that Sam that he doesn't need someone as great as you."

"Just…Just leave me alone, Jesse." Rachel ran down the hallway to the bathroom when she saw Sam. She stopped in her tracks as he looked up from the newspaper and saw her face.

He was close to crying too. "Rachel, please. It's not what it looks like."

"So you're telling me you and Quinn didn't kiss last night?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Rachel. Quinn and I kissed, but-"

"I hate you, Samuel Evans! We are through!" she yelled, running into the girls' bathroom.

"She kissed me!" he yelled after her. He ran into his locker, punching it. Tears spilled down his face, until he was flipped over to face the other way, where Finn was eyeing him.

"What were you doing with _my_ girlfriend?" he growled.

"She came on to me, dude, I swear! I would never do anything to Quinn, she cheated on me, remember? Besides, you and I, we're cool, right? I wouldn't do anything with my friends' girlfriends. Especially not when I had one of my own. The greatest thing to happen to me in months and it's gone! Don't you see, Finn? Would I be _crying_ if I had been the offender?"

Finn had a look of confusion, which just meant he was thinking. Then his eyes widened. "You mean to tell me that…"

"Yes. Quinn kissed me. But Rachel won't believe me and now she hates me. I bet that fucking St James is behind all this. He said he'd do anything to get her away from me, and now suddenly out of nowhere, Quinn's coming onto me and JBI's just coincidentally there with his camera?"

Finn let go of Sam. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'll talk to Quinn, break her down, then she can tell Rachel. If Rachel could believe anyone when it comes to this, it's Quinn. Just…Just go work your sadness off. I'll get your girl back by the end of today," Finn smiled.

"Thanks, dude. But aren't you mad at Quinn?"

"Yeah, sure, but it's like you said, isn't it? Jesse was behind this. I'll sort it out with her. Get to the gym, I'll tell Coach Beiste where you are. It's not like she can give you detention for working out, right?" he laughed.

"I guess. Thanks for believing in me, man," Sam smiled shakily.

"No problem," Finn smiled. He walked down the hallway to Quinn's locker.

"Before you say anything, Sam came onto me," Quinn said flatly, not even looking at Finn.

"Then why are his hands flat on your shoulders? It's like he's trying to push you away. Why would he push you away if he kissed you?"

Quinn looked at him. "I don't know."

"Look, Quinn, I'm not mad at you. I know that Jesse guy made you do it. I don't know how, or why, and I don't want to. I just want you to go and apologise to Rachel for what you did."

"And what if I don't?" she asked.

"Then we're through. No prom king and queen thing. Nothing."

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go talk to Rachel."

Finn grinned. "That's my girl." He kissed her and whispered, "I'm proud of you, baby. See you at Glee."

"Rachel?" Quinn asked.

Rachel sniffed. "Go away, Quinn. I don't want to talk to you, you man-stealer."

"Rachel, I'm going to be totally honest with you, because I never meant for you to get this hurt. Jesse…Paid me to kiss Sam. He had Jacob in the right place to take the photo. I just…I was jealous. Sam never looked at me the way he looks at you. The things Sam would say to you, he never spoke to me in that way. I guess it's because you reciprocated his feelings whereas I was kind of a bitch to him. You have every right to hate me, but please, not Sam," she pleaded.

Rachel came out of the cubicle she was sat in. "Do you really mean that? About being jealous of me? Only I've always sort of felt jealous of you. Every time I like a guy, you're in there first, and I end up being their second choice." She sighed. "I just wish I was someone's first choice."

"You may not be Sam's first choice, but you're certainly his favourite," Quinn put her hand on Rachel's arm. "Sam would do anything to have you back. Look, he's probably in the gym. He likes to work off his stress. Go down there and tell him you know the truth. I really am sorry, Rachel."

"It's fine. Thank you for telling me the truth," Rachel smiled. She wiped her eyes with her hand. "Oh God, I look a mess," she sniffed.

"You look fine," Quinn assured her. "Go get your guy."

Rachel opened the door to the gym. The smell hit her in a wave of sweat. She heard the shower running and then it switch off. "Sam?" she asked.

"Rachel?" Rachel heard a squeak, as if he'd almost slipped over, and then he ran over to her, a towel wrapped around his waist, one drying his hair and torso. "Rachel, I am so sorry, I-"

"I know. Quinn told me everything. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that, I shouldn't have-"

"Come on, you can't blame yourself. I know you find it hard trusting people after Finn and Puck, and Jesse sure had every detail down in this. But listen. He isn't going to get away with this. Not if I can help it." He kissed her forehead, and she smiled.

"He asked me to prom, you know," she added. "I didn't say anything, because I was so mad at you and Quinn. I think he took it as a no."

"Wait, he hit on you again?" She nodded. "That's it," he growled. He marched toward the door and flung it open.

"Sam! Your clothes," Rachel giggled.

Sam looked down and realised he was still wrapped in a towel. "Aw, crap! Thanks, baby. I don't know what I'd do without you," he kissed her forehead again and looked her in the eyes. "I really don't. Rachel Berry, I know what it'd feel like to lose you. And I don't want that to ever happen again. I know we haven't even gone on a single date yet, but…I have incredibly strong feelings for you, Rachel. I'm not going to rush into things because I don't want to with you. I want us to be right, you know?"

Rachel nodded, her eyes wandering to his bare torso. His muscles were so defined, they look like carvings.

"You know, my eyes are up here," he smirked.

"Sorry, but…Just wow. You're perfect. In every way. I mean, when I'm not with you, I'm reminded of everything that's happening with Jesse and I feel so burdened. And yet when I'm with you, I can act like myself. I guess you bring out the best in me," she smiled.

"Feeling 22, acting 17, huh?" Sam chuckled.

"Exactly," Rachel grinned. "See? I knew we made the right choice with that song."

"But things were never crazy before we started dating. If we weren't, Jesse wouldn't be tormenting you like this. You and him could be just…You and him. Things have gotten crazy since you started going out with me. There seems to be a link between the two."

"Being close to crazy and being close to you?" Rachel smirked.

"I did not see that coming! You're good, Berry," he smiled.

"I try," she flicked her hair and giggled. "Now enough references. We have to get to Glee now to sing it."

"You're right," he laughed. "Oh, and hey. You don't mind if we skip the date from Saturday to tonight, do you? Only my work hours mean that-"

"It's fine. Besides, I already had an outfit planned and everything. I've been kind of excited since you mentioned it," she blushed.

"Hey, what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't treat my girl, huh?" he asked, and he held her.

Rachel smiled against Sam's slightly damp body. She loved that Sam called her his girl. It made her forget about Jesse's influence.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: The second confrontation with Jesse, and Rachel and Sam go on their first date.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters or songs included in this fanfiction at all.**

A/N: This is the most M-rated chapter due to smut and violence. Enjoy! ;D

* * *

><p>Jesse was washing his hands when the door slammed. He looked around to find himself surrounded by Sam, Finn, Puck, Mike, even Artie. "Whoa there, cheater-pants, what are you doing?" Jesse joked.<p>

"Seriously? Fish Lips and cheater-pants?" Puck snickered. "Dude, we're in 11th _grade_, not 11 years old. Get some new ones."

"Yeah, and Rach was smart enough to see through your little façade," Sam raised his eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jesse folded his arms across his chest.

"Neither do I…I thought Jesse planned everything to make Sam look bad. What the hell is a far-sad?" Finn asked.

"Dude, that's what façade means," Artie explained under his breath.

"Oh, cool. Thanks. I get it now," Finn grinned, then his face fell. "And you set my girlfriend as the trap. That was not cool, man. That's my girlfriend."

"And? I bet she's more into me than you," he smirked.

Finn couldn't help it. He punched Jesse square in the jaw. "Quinn wouldn't dare," he growled. "She actually has taste."

Jesse rubbed where Finn had hit him. "That's cool. But there are plenty more other girls around here. I mean, that Lauren girl's pretty badass. And then there's the Asian who never talks, but I'll bet she's a fucking screamer in the bedroom, am I right?" he asked Mike. "Of course I am. And don't get me started on them lesbian chicks. God, I wish they'd let me join in. I'd be a lot better than Legs, anyway," he taunted Artie.

Five sets of arms and legs started beating at Jesse, throwing him around the bathroom. Eventually, he was in a heap in the corner, bruised and bleeding. "Leave, St James. Leave McKinley and don't come back," Sam growled. He wiped his hands on a paper towel and half-smiled. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a date to go impress."

"Go get her, tiger," Finn smirked.

"That's my boy!" Artie grinned. He fistbumped Sam. "I'll walk with you out of here. I won't be of much use dragging this out," he pointed to a whimpering Jesse.

Sam smirked. "Sure thing." When they were out of the bathroom, Sam sighed. "I'm sorry about you and Brittany. Jesse shouldn't have said those things."

"It's cool. I guess I'm going to have to get over it anyway. I mean, what was I thinking, someone like me going for someone like Brittany?" he asked.

"You're a football player, dude! You can get anyone," Sam smirked.

"I don't want anyone else, though," Artie sighed.

"I'm sorry, man," he patted Artie on the shoulder. "I'd offer you a lift, but I had to sell my car last week."

"Damn, you got it tough. I'm sorry, I'm here talking about my lack of relationships when you got a real problem."

"Tell you what. How about at prom I guarantee you at least one dance with some of the hottest girls in school?"

"You'd do that for me?" Artie smiled.

"Sure thing! We're friends, right? That's what friends do." Sam high-fived Artie. "Catch you later, man."

"Hey, good luck with Rachel tonight!" Artie called.

"Thanks, bro!" Sam responded, lifting his hand as a gesture of thanks.

At the motel room, Sam was just taking the spaghetti off heat as he heard a knock on the door. He looked in the mirror, smoothed his hair down, and went to answer the door. "Hey-Whoa."

"What, do you not like this?" she asked. She was wearing an above-the-knee black strapped dress with heels.

"You look…Stunning," he said, trying to catch his breath. Rachel blushed, and he led her in. "My parents are staying with my grandparents tonight, and Steve and Stacey are at friends' houses. I wanted it to be just us two tonight." He was glad it was just them two as well. "Here, let me take your jacket," he held out his hand, and she handed him her jacket, which he hung up on the peg on the wall. "God, you look hot," he sighed, and Rachel giggled.

"Dinner smells lovely," Rachel noted. "And you look incredibly handsome tonight," she smiled.

"Thanks, baby," he grinned. "I'll just go and serve dinner now, I-Hang on," he said, and he pulled out one of the two chairs there. "For you," he said, waving his arm to invite Rachel onto it. She thanked him and sat in it, and he pushed her forward slightly. "Wine?" he asked, and she nodded. He filled her glass, then his own. "Dinner's right around the corner."

"Can't wait," she beamed. She'd never had anyone cook for her, and she was excited. He returned with two steaming plates of spaghetti Bolognese. Rachel twirled some around her fork and ate it. "This is delicious!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Sam grinned bashfully.

They continued their meal (and drank a lot) before they'd moved it to the couch-bed, which was fully extended so that they could put their legs up. They both laid there, Sam with his arm around Rachel, both of them giggling. "Thank you for tonight, Sam."

"No problem. Only the best dates are reserved for the best girlfriends, and look at me! I got lucky enough to get the best of the best," he grinned.

She looked up at him and bit her lip. He put his hand on her jaw and bent down to kiss her. It was slow, gentle and meaningful. She rolled over so that she was laying on top of him, and she kissed him back, biting down on his lip a little. He moaned, and whilst his mouth was open, she thrust her tongue in, making him moan deeper. "Holy fuck, Rachel," he groaned, his voice deep and husky with lust.

"You like that?" she asked, her lips pressed against his. She felt up and down his leg and moved her hand to the inside, trailing her fingers up the inner of his thigh. Her lips latched onto his neck, suckling and licking at the flesh. Sam's eyes rolled into his head. He never knew his girlfriend could be _this_ hot! He brought his hands over to her buttocks, where he pulled her up higher so he could kiss her again. He rolled them both over so that he was on top. She began to undo his shirt, and he pushed down the straps of her dress. Holy fuck, any minute and he was going to get to see her breasts! He kissed her neck this time, making her moan throatily. He pushed down her dress all the way down to her ankles, leaving her now in just her underwear. Sam took his time appreciating this sight, and whilst he did, Rachel made no haste in removing his trousers.

They were both laying there, excited at the fact that now only a few pieces of fabric separated their bodies from fully touching. Slowly, he removed her bra and immediately kissed at her nipple. Her back arched, and he took the other nipple in his finger and thumb. He worshipped his girlfriend's breasts, alternating between each nipple so that both got the same amount of attention. She thrust her hands in his hair, and he moved his lips down her body. This was it now. One more piece of satin and lace before he got to see Rachel Berry completely naked. He shamefully had to remind himself of Coach Beiste in her underwear to prevent himself from shooting right there and then.

He removed her underwear with his mouth, nuzzling at her pussy when he got there. He looked up and down her body. "You, Rachel Berry, are absolutely perfect. Are you sure you're okay with me continuing?" She nodded, and Sam looked at her with curiosity. "I would have thought being a virgin and all, you'd be reserved about this. I mean, as much as I don't want to do this because it's going to hurt you-"

"I want you, Sam," she purred, her voice low and husky.

He growled appreciatively. "Here, you've taken off the rest of my clothes, it's only fair that you do these, too," he smirked, and he straddled her at the chest. She pulled off his boxers and stroked his length gently with her fingers. Sam rolled his head back. "Fuck me, Rach. Seriously." He crawled down so that he was straddling her waist again and placed himself at her entrance. She nodded, and he buried himself inside her. She screamed in pain, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. "Rachel, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Don't be sorry," she laughed. "Just give me a minute to recover."

He nodded, but moved in and out of her slowly. "Just getting you used to the feeling, baby," he smiled.

"I'm ready," she told him, running her fingers through his hair. He took himself almost completely out, leaving the head still inside. He thrust back inside her with more force, and she moaned. He kissed her and continued thrusting faster until she screamed his name, along with several obscenities.

They orgasmed at the same time, and he flopped onto her with exhaustion. He lay there for a while before he realised he was probably crushing her. He rolled them over, pushing her hair off of her face, where it was sticking from the sweat.

"Be right back," he whispered, planting a kiss on her head. He rootled around a suitcase until he found the biggest T-shirt he could. He climbed back into bed and handed it to her. "Just if it makes you feel better," he smiled.

She put it on and kissed him. "Thank you, Sam. I…I love you."

"I love you too, Rachel Berry."

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Sam's birthday! What has everyone planned for him? How will he react?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters or songs included in this fanfiction at all.**

A/N: More smut, ladies and gents! (Well, most likely ladies, but you never know…)

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with her head against Sam's bare chest. He was stroking her hair, lulling her in some sort of language.<p>

"Nga yawne lu oer," he kept repeating.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I love you," he smiled back. "Good morning, baby. How was last night?"

"Nothing compared to tonight," she purred.

"Why? What's happening tonight?" Sam asked.

"Your birthday, silly!" Rachel laughed.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Well, it's not like my parents can get me anything, is it?"

"But there's still the Glee club, and me," she smiled. "Trust me; you're definitely going to have a good birthday."

He kissed her. "Thank you, Rachel. You're just…Perfect. Everything about you is. Physically, mentally. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met."

She blushed. "I just realised something. I don't have any new clothes to change into besides last night's, and I don't think the principal would like it if I turned up in that," she pointed at the dress on the floor.

"I'd like it," Sam purred, nuzzling against her neck. "Very, _very_ much."

"What, every guy at school looking at me?"

"Yeah, because then I get to tell them to back off, because you're _mine_." He held her close to him. "Look, you can just borrow some of my mom's clothes for today. She'll understand. She likes you. My whole family do," he smiled.

"My dads like you and your family too," she grinned. "Maybe not so much if they knew about this, though," she looked at the still stained sheets.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, let's just keep that to ourselves," he winked. "Thank you for last night. I know I said I wanted to take it slow and I shouldn't have tried to do anything. You didn't have to-"

"I _wanted_ to. I have done for quite some time actually, but I never really gathered the courage to ask. I guess the alcohol influenced me into a false sense of bravery," she smiled. "Anyway, this isn't getting us ready! I'll go make us some breakfast."

She walked to the kitchen and Sam propped himself up on his elbows. "Oh, and just so you know, you look _really_ hot wearing my T-shirt like that," he smirked, cocking his head to the side slightly to admire her.

Rachel smiled slightly. "Thank you, Sam. You look particularly good in what you're wearing too."

"But I'm not wearing anything."

"Exactly," she winked.

Holy fuck, was this girl even real? "I'm gonna go take a shower. Feel free to join me," he winked.

"I'm cooking!" Rachel called from the kitchen. "Oh, but wait!" She ran out of the kitchen, threw her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'll miss you," she smirked, her mouth on his.

"I'm only in the next room, baby. And like I said, if you get too lonely, you can come with me. I love you."

"I love you too," she said as he put her down.

It was the end of the school day, and Kurt was leading Sam out of the school, Finn covering his eyes. Artie wheeled himself along to keep up. "Guys, where are you taking me?"

"We know it's your birthday, and Artie mentioned the conversation you guys had yesterday…" Finn started.

Artie nodded, before realising that Sam couldn't see. "Yeah, and my dad felt bad, and seeing as he owns the car dealership your parents sold your car to..."

"You didn't!" Sam exclaimed, and he pulled Finn's hands off of his face. Sure enough, he was greeted by the sight of his old car. "Oh my God. I can't! I mean, you guys bought back my guitar, I-"

"We didn't have to pay for this. Artie's dad gave it to us when he heard about your situation. Happy birthday, Sam," Kurt smiled, and was almost knocked off his feet as Sam hugged him.

"Thank you," he said shakily, tears falling down his face.

"Now, now, now, no tears on this outfit, please. Can't afford to get this wet," Kurt smirked.

Sam laughed, and went to hug Finn. "Thank you so much, for all of this. I know it must be hard, seeing me with Rachel. I'm not going to lie, when I saw you and Quinn were together, I couldn't get over it for a while. But you've still been so great to me, so thanks."

"Dude, it's no problem. Nothing to get so mushy about," Finn punched Sam in the arm playfully.

"And Artie…God, I can't thank you enough. I promise you, what I said about prom, that's so going to happen. And-and anything else you want, you come and ask me, okay? God, I'd hug you, but I don't want you rolling down the car park," he laughed.

"It's cool. Brakes are on," Artie said, and he outstretched his arms. Sam grinned and hugged Artie. "Just so you know, though, we talked to Kurt's dad, and with his knowledge of mechanics – and Kurt's knowledge of interior design – we tricked it out for you. Check it out."

Finn gave Sam the keys and he ran to his car. It didn't smell like it used to, which upset him, but it was probably for the better. He was getting pretty tired of the smell of raccoon pee, anyway.

"I decided to go for an easy-clean leather interior, what with you probably running your brother and sister to and from soccer practices and everything," Kurt poked his head through the passenger window.

"Yeah, and I helped Burt fix your engine so that you don't have to turn your key like a bajillion times to start anymore!" Finn smiled from the other window.

"What're you still doing here, bro? You've got a girl to go pick up!" Artie grinned, and he took off the brakes, wheeling himself to a safe enough distance so that Sam could leave the parking spot.

"Thanks again, guys. You're the best," he grinned.

He drove out of the car park and saw Rachel walking down the path. He didn't want to admit it, but his mom's white blouse and black skirt looked really hot on her. He beeped the horn and wound down the window. "Hey, baby," he smiled. "Want a lift home?"

She smiled and got in with him. "Someone's happy with their present from the guys."

"You knew?" he asked.

"Of course! Like I said, the Glee club got you something to make up for your family."

"So what's your present to me?" he asked, stopping outside her house.

She grabbed the top of his leg, smiling up at him. "It's inside," she whispered.

Sam smirked. "What about your dads?" he asked.

"They're on a business trip. They won't be back until at least tomorrow evening. Now do you want your birthday present or not?" she asked, opening her door.

"Wait!" he said, and he ran out of his side. He opened the door for her and held his hand out to help her out. He shut the door behind her and walked with her to the door. She unlocked her front door, retook his hand and led him to her couch, where she pushed him down onto. He bent down and kissed him, unbuttoning the first few buttons of her shirt so that he could see her cleavage. He went to touch her chest, but she pulled his wrist down by his side. She stepped back, kneeling on the coffee table, and she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt.

Sam couldn't help but sit there and watch, completely mesmerised, as his girlfriend stripped for him. She slid her shirt off, walked over to him and dropped it in his lap, along with the bra she had unclasped on the way over to him. She wiggled her skirt off and threw it to the other side of the room. She stuck her thumbs in her underpants and slid them down her legs. Sam smiled as he admired his girlfriend's naked body once again.

Then she went back to kneeling on the coffee table. She spread her legs open, sucked on her fingers and started sliding them in and out of her soaking wet folds. Sam's eyes popped out of his head. This was the best fucking birthday present ever. He shuffled so as not to make his tenting pants look so obvious. She looked down at it and smirked. She walked over to him, bent down and took his trousers and boxers off. His erection sprang into freedom, and she took it into her hand. She rubbed up and down his length, gripping tightly. He grabbed onto the cushions for stability as he threw his head back.

He rested his head on the top of the couch when suddenly he felt a wetness. He looked down to find her mouth over his cock. She was adjusting herself so that she could bury his whole length in her throat. One hand was still inside her, the other rolled his balls around. He groaned from deep in his throat. "Fucking hell, Rachel," he moaned, his eyes rolling into his head. She moved faster up and down his length and his breath quickened. His legs shook and he cried out, "Fuck, Rachel, I want to taste you, I want to feel you. _Please_," he begged.

She complied, laying him in the sofa and straddling his shoulders. She held onto the arm of the sofa, and Sam smiled against her. "You have such a beautiful little pussy, Rachel," he whispered, and he slid his tongue into her slit. She hissed in pleasure and he manoeuvred his tongue to get the reactions he wanted. He sucked on her clit, making her gasp, and he shoved his fingers inside her. She was so tight, and so fucking wet!

Sam could feel her clamping onto his fingers, and he stroked his penis until they came simultaneously, her on his fingers, him on her leg. She slowly sucked her own orgasm off of Sam's fingers, and Sam sighed with pleasure.

She sat on his lap, and he smiled at her. "Now _that_," he smirked, "beats a car any day. A whole session of foreplay, just for me? Fuck, Rachel, I didn't even know you were this kinky."

"I've had my fantasies," she admitted. "I'm just glad I got to share them with you."

"You're perfect. Right from your beautiful hair, that I could run my fingers through for hours on end," he ran his hands through her hair, "to those enchanting eyes of yours. I could look at them for days and never, ever get bored. Even your perfect nose," he rubbed his against hers, making her giggle. "I'm so glad you never got that nose job, Rachel. I never said anything through fear of telling you right there and then in front of everybody how I felt about you. I love your mouth, the perfect little shape of it. I could kiss it until our…Well, _your_ lips are swollen. Mine can't get much bigger," he chuckled. "I love your neck," he moved his mouth up her throat to her lobe. "Even these ears," he whispered, nibbling slightly on the lobe. He moved his mouth round her jaw and to her lips again, where he kissed her softly. "Your perfect shoulders," he smiled. "You seem so tense at times, I just want to relieve you of that stress," he pressed his hands into her shoulders and moved them around, massaging them. "Your arms, and those lovely little hands of yours," he held her hands and placed them around his neck. "Your torso," he smiled. "Your back," he traced a finger down her spine, making her shiver, "your stomach," he ran the same finger around her navel, "your breasts." He cupped them, brushing his thumbs across the nipples. "God, your breasts are _so beautiful_. And then, there's your feet," he tickled them slightly. "Your legs," he ran his hands up them, "and of course, my favourite part of you. Your perfect little area that's all mine. Do you know how that makes me feel? Knowing that I'm the one who gets to call you theirs? And not in the objective way, of course. I mean emotionally. You're the most beautiful, the most perfect being I've ever met. And you want me. That makes me feel…Incomprehensive things."

"Sam, I-I don't know what to say to top what you just did. I love you."

"That's all you need to say, baby," Sam grinned. Then his face fell. "Yesterday. Last night."

"What about it?" she asked.

"We didn't use protection." He had a look of anxiety on his ace, and she laughed.

"Sam, I told you how long I've wanted to do this. Do you not think I already took care of that? I've been on the Pill ever since you asked me out," she laughed. "I'm not getting pregnant any time soon."

"Awesome," Sam smiled. "I almost don't want to leave you, to leave _this_," he gestured at Rachel's attire. "But it's kind of a family tradition that on someone's birthday, we go out and do something."

"I understand. Go be with your family." She kissed him once again. "Speaking of, here." She handed him the discarded garments of clothing. "Wash these before you give them back to your mom."

"You realise I'm never going to unsee anything if my mom's wearing that, right?" he laughed. "Just keep them. Mom won't miss one little outfit." He moved her onto the couch and got up to pull his underwear and pants back on. "You're so fucking sexy, Rachel. I'll come back. Tonight. I want you to be in my arms again, especially if you're going to be alone."

"No, you stay with your family, I'll be fine. And I won't let you in if you try," she warned.

Sam laughed. "You got it, baby. I'm going to miss you. Bye, beautiful." He kissed her hand and left her.

Back at the motel room, Sam got in and his mother was frantically searching the drawers. "Sam, you haven't seen that outfit with the white blouse and black skirt anywhere, have you?"

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Prom part 1! Not giving away any spoilers this time. Tell me which pairings you want there, though!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters or songs included in this fanfiction at all.**

A/N: The penultimate chapter! D:

* * *

><p>Sam shuffled awkwardly. "I like the suit, but I don't think I can work the whole bow tie look."<p>

"Nobody can," Leroy laughed.

"Hey! Don't knock bow ties. Bow ties are cool. Right, Sam?" Hiram asked.

"They're cool on you," he smiled. "Just not on me. Wait a second!" He saw the bolo tie on the chest of drawers. "Mr Berry, do you think I could pull off a bolo tie?" he asked, grinning.

"Rachel isn't too fond of the bolo tie," Hiram smirked.

"Hey! She told me she loved it!" Leroy argued.

"She would," Hiram rolled his eyes. Sam laughed.

"I think I'll go with a tie." He got his phone out from his jeans and texted Kurt.

**Yo, Kurt, what color is Rach wearing? Idk if I should wear a matching neck tie or a bolo.**

_**Sam, for God's sake, don't wear a bolo tie. She's wearing light pink. Go with that. See you there ;)**_

Luckily, there was a light pink tie there. He put it on (with help from Hiram) and rand down the stairs. "So, what do you guys think?" he asked his family.

"You look very…Smart." Stevie stated.

"You look handsome, Sammy. Rachel's lucky," Stacey grinned.

"Look at you, you're so grown up!" His mother was close to tears.

"Mo-om," he rolled his eyes and went over to hug her.

"Hey, Sam," Leroy said, standing on a step halfway down the stairwell. "Ready for your date?"

Sam stood there and smiled, butterflies swimming (can butterflies swim? Sam thought) through his stomach. Rachel came down the steps, and everyone gasped in admiration. She smiled shakily and walked over to Sam. "Well?" she asked.

"I-I-I…Wow," he sighed. "You're-I'm-I'm speechless. You look absolutely breathtaking," he smiled. He took her hand and twirled her round, making her giggle. "How lucky am I, guys?" he asked his brother and sister.

"Rachel, you look so pretty! When I grow up, I want to look like you," she smiled. Rachel tried to fight back tears.

"You do look nice, but you're Sam's girlfriend, so you look nice in a Mom way." Everyone laughed. Stevie sure had a way of making sure people knew his opinion.

"Thanks, Stevie," Rachel smiled.

"Rachel, you and Sam look stunning," Mr Evans smiled.

"Yeah, and you two make such a cute couple," Mrs Evans cooed.

"We should go," Sam said, trying to save himself and Rachel from any further embarrassment by his parents.

"Wait, photos!" Hiram pulled out his camera. They had photos of just Rachel, just Sam, the couple together, Rachel with her dads, Sam with his parents, Rachel with the kids, Sam with the kids, and one with both families.

"Okay, we really should go now, the driver's waiting," Sam laughed.

"I have my camera too, Daddy, so you can still expect lots of photos," Rachel beamed.

"Good, I want to see how good all of your friends look! We've already taken your sleepover thing to the Hummels' household, so you can go straight there. Have fun," Hiram kissed his daughter.

Rachel then had to kiss Leroy, and hug Stacey _again_, and Sam had to kiss his mom and sister, and shake hands with his dad, his brother and the Berry men.

"You take good care of my baby, Evans," Hiram warned as they shook hands.

"I always do, Mr Berry," Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I know you do. You kids have fun."

When they got to Breadstix, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes and Jeff were already there.

"Oh, thank God you took my advice!" was the first thing Kurt said.

"Sam asked Kurt if he should wear a bolo tie or not," Blaine answered Rachel's look of confusion.

"Oh, thank God you took his advice!" Rachel laughed.

"Bolos are cool," Sam said defensively. They took their place opposite Mercedes and Jeff.

"Jeff, this is my friend Rachel, and her date Sam," Mercedes introduced.

"Pleased to meet you both. I've heard about all of you from both Mercedes and Blaine. And may I add, Rachel, you look very pleasant this evening."

"Thank you," she blushed.

"Yeah, 'Cedes, you look great, too!" Sam explained.

Rachel laughed in slight embarrassment. Her boyfriend didn't quite have the same air of etiquette as any of the Dalton boys did.

"Thank you, Sam." Mercedes couldn't stop smiling. As much as Rachel admired Mercedes' usual 'I don't need a man' motto, she knew that even the most independent of women liked to be the centre of men's attention sometimes.

Artie was the next to arrive. His hair was in a quiff and he was wearing a dark red suit with a white bow tie.

"Hey, Artie!" Rachel waved him over.

"Rachel? Wow, you look h-" He looked at Sam and cleared his throat. "You look good."

Rachel laughed. "Thanks. Hey, so do you! Someone's gonna break some hearts tonight," she smiled.

Sam only just realised that his girlfriend was talking to his friend. "Artie! You're looking good!"

"You do realise that Artie used looking 'good' as a substitute for hot, right?" Rachel laughed. Sam's eyes narrowed, and she put a hand on his arm. "Come on, like I'd leave you for Artie. No offence, obviously, Artie," she apologised.

"No prob," he waved her off. "You probably couldn't handle all this anyway," he smirked. "Kurt, you look…Scottish," Artie tried to compliment.

"You like?" Kurt asked, showing off his kilt. "Blaine doesn't, but he's just a killjoy. No, not in the My Chemical Romance kind, Jeff," Kurt laughed as Jeff's head snapped round to see what they were talking about. "Jeff's a die-hard MCR fan," Kurt explained.

"I wouldn't say die-hard…" Jeff mumbled, embarrassed.

Mike and Tina were next to arrive. There were 'Oh my God!'s here there and everywhere from the girls, while the guys just nodded at each other. Puck and Lauren arrived, the same happened.

When Brittany and Santana arrived, Artie looked down at his feet. He still wasn't comfortable with his girlfriend leaving him for a _girl_. Rachel patted his knee, then stopped, realising he couldn't feel it. He saw, and thanked her silently for the gesture.

"Remember the deal, man," Sam smiled.

"What deal?" Rachel whispered.

"Oh yeah, I was gonna tell you. I'm gonna get all the girls to dance with Artie and, y'know, flirt with him a little, make him feel better about the whole Brittana thing going down."

"You're the best," she smiled, and she kissed him.

"Whoa there! Let's keep this PG, shall we?" Finn smiled, Quinn on his arm.

"You both look…" Rachel began.

"Wow." Sam finished. They both silently forgave each other, naturally. I mean, they were admiring their own exes, so it wasn't like one was doing more damage than the other.

"Wow Rachel, you look beautiful," Quinn exclaimed, and Rachel looked up at her, surprised that _Quinn Fabray_ would say such a thing to her.

"Thanks, Quinn," she blushed.

"Quinn, can I talk to you a sec?" Sam asked, and he led her away from the table.

"I don't like the look of that," Finn glared at Sam.

"Don't worry, he's asking her to dance with Artie to make him feel better about not having a date," Rachel whispered to him.

"Oh," Finn nodded in understanding. "You look gorgeous tonight, by the way."

"Thank you, you clean up nicely, too," she smirked.

Once everyone had arrived, they ordered, and they were talking animatedly about the night to come, Sam rushing to all the girls (except Brittany and Santana, naturally) and filling them in on "Operation Art-Breaker" as he liked to call it. Every time he did, he also decided to say it in a British accent. Rachel shook her head, laughing. Nothing could ruin tonight, she thought.

Until she saw Jesse St. James skulking in the shadows.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Prom part 2! What's Jesse planning to do this time? Will Operation Art-Break work? Who will become Prom King and Queen? (Btw, let me know who you'd like to be King and Queen in the reviews! :D)<p> 


End file.
